


Unrequited Love

by Anonymous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings are implied, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jisoo receives a wedding invitation. Rosé consoles her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Unrequited Love

“Jisoo, you got a letter.” Rosé said while looking at her sadly. “It’s an invitation.”

“Jen will marry him, isn’t it?”

“In two months.”

Jisoo sat bolt upright on the ground and gripped her knees tightly, trying to calm herself. Rosé looked at the envelope, sighed, put it on the table and sat next to her friend.

“You know you deserves way more, right? I don’t like to see you like this, I don’t like to see you sad and crying for someone who isn’t worthy.”

“Is just… I really love her, you know? I don’t understand why, why we cannot be together. It’s frustrating. I spent so many years waiting for her, waiting to be noticed for her. But I guess I will be forever just her _best friend_. I feel so upset and angry. I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here.” Rosé came closer to hug her. “Just let everything out, don’t keep anything to yourself.”

Rosé felt Jisoo cuddling her. She began to stroke her hair gently, as if she were the most fragile object in the world, until her _best friend_ fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaesoo is breathing a lot lately.  
> It's short because english is not my first language and I'm testing if it's easier to me write directly on english or write on my native language and then translate it. Any comment will be good for me to improve, so thanks hehe.


End file.
